


11. Just Married

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, in this lifetime, no seriously this is the sweetest fluffiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Yuri wakes up early. Sunlight streams through the thin curtains, casting shadows on the carpeted floor. He can hear the birds tweeting outside, making their way through a dawn chorus that signals the start of a new day. For the tiniest moment, it seems like any other day, but in truth it’s far from that, because today is the today.Today is the day he gets married.





	11. Just Married

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for In This Lifetime! I got to write the wedding and it was honestly such an honour, I hope you all enjoy ❤️️
> 
> Would this even be a fic of mine if it didn't come with [a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1137864142/playlist/6Id7iCdL4Tn0acUC6um8kF?si=bnKNuEDiSX6h6_xXCoeHeQ)

Yuri wakes up early. Sunlight streams through the thin curtains, casting shadows on the carpeted floor. He can hear the birds tweeting outside, making their way through a dawn chorus that signals the start of a new day. For the tiniest moment, it seems like any other day, but in truth it’s far from that, because today is the today.

Today is the day he gets married.

It’s been a long time in the making. All the planning and preparations that have been going on for months now have all been leading to today, one of the most important days of his entire life.

He really can’t believe it’s here.

He stretches out across the bed, reaching for his phone that’s resting on the bedside table. The notifications on his lock screen seem to go on forever, texts and direct messages from friends and family timestamped after Yuri went to bed last night wishing him all the best and saying that they’re looking forward to the ceremony tomorrow, people tagging him and Otabek in their wedding preparation posts and stories on Instagram. His Twitter mentions haven’t been this extensive in quite some time, full of fans tagging him in their tweets that all run along the lines of _“can’t believe @otabekaltin and @yuri-plisetsky are getting married today! #PlisetskyAltinWedding”_. His tailored trends have the hashtag trending already, and when he switches to worldwide trends, it’s sitting comfortably within the top ten there too.

It’s not just well wishes, though. There’s articles from various news outlets, talking about how the wedding has been a long time coming and what a beautiful day it will no doubt be, there’s the odd idiot making stupid remarks that he just ignores, and then there’s something that catches his eye. A few fans have made compilation videos showing all the moments that have led up him and Otabek getting married, putting together clips and photos from their time in competitions and their lives outside of it over the years. They make him smile, bringing back memories of all the happy moments that have led up to this day. He likes a couple, even sending one to Otabek via direct message that he particularly enjoys.

He opens up Instagram, snapping a quick selfie to add to his story. He captions it with _today’s the day_ followed by a series of emojis, including the one of two guys holding hands and the bunch of flowers. The view count goes up quickly, and then someone is knocking on his door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me!” Mila’s voice filters back through the wood. “Open up, Yura!”

Yuri grins and swings himself off the bed, walking across the soft carpet to open the door. For lack of a better term, Mila is his best man, and she’s spent so much time over the past few months getting everything ready for the wedding. He really can’t imagine anyone else standing by his side as he marries Otabek.

“You’re getting married today,” Mila says with a smile a mile wide when Yuri opens the door. She throws her arms around him and pulls him into a tight hug. “I can’t believe it’s finally here!”

“Me neither,” he replies. He can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he bites his lip. “I’m marrying Otabek today.”

Mila hears the wobble in his voice and takes a step back from the hug, concern etched onto her face. “Are you alright, Yura?” she asks. “Please don’t start crying, you’ll set me off as well!”

“I’m fine,” Yuri assures her. “I’m just so happy.”

* * *

“Isn’t this bad luck or something?” Mila asks, waving her hand at the scene in front of her. About five minutes ago, after Yuri had showered and they’d had breakfast together, there was a knock on the door, and it’d been Otabek. He’s currently doing Yuri’s hair, fingers carefully weaving it into a delicate crown braid as Yuri sits at the dressing table, scrolling through Twitter for the tenth time this morning. “Aren’t you not supposed to see each other?”

“Neither of us are dressed yet, I think we’ll be fine,” Yuri replies. “That’s all just superstition anyway.”

“And it’s not going to make me love you any less,” Otabek murmurs as he finishes the hairstyle with a couple of hairgrips and a liberal amount of hairspray. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Yuri says quietly. Mila watches as they catch each other’s eyes in the mirror and share a secret smile that seems to carry a hundred conversations all in one simple luck. Tears prick at her eyes and she blinks them away furiously, because she can’t start crying now, she’ll have no tears left for the ceremony otherwise.

They’re so perfect together.

“Anyway, I’d better get going,” Otabek says after a few moments. “Because I feel like JJ might start chasing me down soon if I don’t. See you later.” He presses a chaste kiss against Yuri’s forehead before walking towards the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Yuri calls over his shoulder as Otabek exits the room. As the door clicks shut behind him, Yuri turns to Mila. “What’s next?”

“Well,” Mila says, getting up and taking the garment bag that’s holding Yuri’s suit out of the wardrobe, “I think it’s time we got you dressed.”

* * *

It’s almost time. From his bedroom window, he can see all the guests sitting down on the chairs laid out in neat rows on the hotel lawn, some taking pictures of the flowers, some turning round to talk to friends and family sitting behind them. The pianist and cellist duo they’ve hired to do the music for the ceremony are adjusting music on stands and the cellist looks to be doing one final tune of her instrument. It’s not a massive crowd, their guest list doesn’t go into the hundreds or anything, but the people that matter are here, and that’s all Yuri’s ever wanted whenever he imagined his wedding day.

Mila is out in the hall, talking to his grandpa. In less than ten minutes’ time, Nikolai is going to be walking him down the aisle to get married. Yuri looks out of the window down the guests in the garden again, wondering if on the other side of the hotel, Otabek is doing the same.

The door opens and Mila walks in with Nikolai behind her. Yuri turns round just in time for Mila to step aside and for Nikolai to see Yuri for the first time.

“Oh, Yurachka,” he says, tears welling in his eyes as he takes the few steps towards his grandson and takes his hands in his, “you look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Grandpa,” Yuri replies with a smile. Nikolai pulls him into a hug that Yuri gladly accepts, both of them holding the embrace for quite a while.

“Right then,” Nikolai says, giving Yuri a final squeeze, “shall we go and get you married?”

“Yeah, let’s,” Yuri says, starting to walk to the door before abruptly stopping and turning back to Nikolai. “Wait.”

“What’s the matter?” Nikolai asks, lines of worry settling into his forehead. “Yurachka, you aren’t –”

“Oh, no,” Yuri says with a reassuring smile. “Not at all! It’s just – your buttonhole isn’t straight.” He reaches forward and gently shifts the white rose that’s pinned to the lapel of his grandpa’s jacket. “There you go.”

* * *

Otabek stands at the flower adorned wedding arch, nervously fiddling with the buttons on his jacket sleeve. The musicians start to play, the soft notes of _The Swan_ filling the air around them. The guests stand, turning their heads towards the steps that come down from the hotel terrace, where Yuri and Nikolai are currently walking down, and JJ flashes him an encouraging smile.

It’s time.

As Yuri makes his way down the aisle to the arch where Otabek and the officiant are standing, Otabek is stuck by his soon to be husband’s beauty. Yuri always looks beautiful, no matter if he’s wearing his rattiest pair of leggings and a t-shirt that was probably Otabek’s before Yuri appropriated it at some point in time or if he’s dressed up to the nines for going out to a club or some fancy event. Today, though – today he looks simply stunning.

He takes Otabek’s breath away.

“You look amazing,” Otabek says quietly when Yuri reaches the arch and Nikolai goes to sit down.

Yuri smiles. “You do too.”

“Are you ready?” the officiant asks them. They both nod and she takes a deep breath, opening her folder and beginning the ceremony. “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. Today marks the start of a new beginning, of a new life together as a married couple. It is a journey that we prepare for our whole lives, and Yuri and Otabek are now taking the first steps of that lifelong journey of commitment and love together. Like the harmony with the melody, marriage weaves two lives together, creating a deeper and richer song. As Yuri and Otabek share their song with us today, we thank you all for coming to celebrate this special day, and welcome you to the wedding.”

“I think I’m going to cry,” Otabek hears Victor mumble in the front row at Yuri’s side of the aisle.

“You can’t cry yet, they haven’t even said I do,” Chris says, but passes Victor a tissue nonetheless. “Pull yourself together.”

“And now, we move on to the declarations,” the officiant says. Otabek takes Yuri’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, flashing him a quick smile. “Do you, Otabek, take Yuri to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Otabek says.

“Do you, Yuri, take Otabek to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Yuri says. Out of the corner of his eye, Otabek sees Victor starting to dab at his eyes with the tissue Victor gave him, muttering something to Yuuri that he can’t quite make out.

“Now, we think about what love and marriage means, and today we are doing that with the reading of two poems, one read by Yuri’s former figure skating coach Yakov Feltsman, and the second by Otabek’s sister Aisulu Altin.”

Yuri and Otabek are guided to two chairs set off by the side to listen to the readings. Yakov’s is a traditional poem, written in the nineteenth century by a well-respected poet, and is a poem that’s often recited at weddings. Aisulu’s, on the other hand, is much more modern, and less well known, but no less beautiful. If Otabek had to choose, it’s the one he prefers.

Once Aisulu has sat back down in her seat, the officiant beckons them back towards the arch so that they can make their vows. They’d had the option to write their own, and it was something they considered for a while, but eventually decided against. Instead, they’re just using normal wedding vows, because, as Yuri had said, “We’ll get married either way, and you know how much I love you.”

“Otabek, when you’re ready,” the officiant says.

Otabek takes a deep breath, looks directly into Yuri’s unforgettable eyes, and says his vows. “I, Otabek, take you, Yuri, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

“And now you, Yuri.”

Yuri tightens his grip on Otabek’s hand before he starts his vows. “I, Yuri, take you, Otabek, to be my husband, to have to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

“Wonderful,” the officiant says with a smile before turning to JJ. “Do we have the rings?”

JJ reaches into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out the ring box, opening it and handing it over to the officiant.

“As a symbol of their marriage, Otabek and Yuri will now give and receive rings,” the officiant says. She turns the box towards them, showing the rings nestled in the velvet fabric of the box, the metal of them glinting in the sunlight. “Otabek, if you will.”

Otabek takes Yuri’s ring out of the box, holding up Yuri’s hand toward him and placing the ring over the end of his finger. “Yuri, this ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours.”

He slides the ring down to the base of Yuri’s finger. They’re nearly there, they’re nearly married, and it feels absolutely wonderful.

Yuri takes the other ring out of the box, holding it at the top of Otabek’s ring finger. “Otabek, this ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours.”

Yuri slides the ring to the base of Otabek’s finger, and the officiant turns her attention to the guests once more.

“Today, Yuri and Otabek have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are married. You may now kiss each other.”

There’s applause as Otabek kisses Yuri for the first time as a married couple, their lips moving together softly to the sounds of cheering and the applause, the click of the photographer’s camera, and the odd sniffle. For a moment, it almost feels like they’re back in competition, except the golds they won back then are nothing compared to the ones they’re wearing today.

They’re moved over to the side to sign the register, the cellist and pianist playing a couple of pieces as they do. Mila and JJ sign as witnesses, and then they’re back at the arch, ready to walk down the aisle as a married couple. The wedding march plays and they begin to walk down the aisle back towards the hotel, everyone bringing out boxes of confetti from bags and jacket pockets to throw over them. They reach the hotel terrace and stop, the music fading into the background as the guests start to gather round and offer their congratulations.

“Yuuri!” Victor trills, making his way over to the happy couple with his own husband, “Look! Our son is all grown up and married!”

“Shut the fuck up, old man, you’re not my dad,” Yuri snaps, but there’s no real malice behind his words. “Thank you for coming.”

The hotel staff are opening the doors to the reception room, waiters beginning to mill around holding trays of champagne. Otabek and Yuri make their way hand in hand to the doors so they can meet and greet the guests and thank them all for coming. Everyone’s chatting and sipping drinks and Yuri is sure that he’s never felt a better atmosphere at a wedding, although that might just be because it’s his own.

Greeting all their guests seems to take a while, especially with how many of Otabek’s extended family have turned out for the occasion. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins twice removed, they’re all here, but Otabek wouldn’t have it any other way. Slowly, everyone files into the reception room and then dinner is served, the room becoming a symphony of cutlery scraping against the china and several different languages being spoken throughout the room.

After the food has been eaten and the last of the plates have been taken away by the waiters back to the kitchens, everyone’s attention turns to the top table, where Mila is shuffling through a few index cards covered in lines of her neat handwriting and JJ is scrolling through the notes app on his phone, tapping here and there to make a few last-minute alterations.

JJ stands up, tapping the side of his glass to draw people’s attention to him. “Good afternoon, everyone,” he says. “On behalf of the happy couple, I’d just like to thank you all for coming, and I hope you’re all having an enjoyable time so far.

“You know, when Otabek first asked me to be his best man, I was kind of shocked. Shocked because one, it’s no secret that Yuri and I haven’t exactly seen eye to eye over the years, although I am happy to report we now get along much better than we did when we were teenagers. But I was also shocked because I couldn’t believe that they were only getting married now, when it’s obvious to anyone that they’re perfect for each other, and they have been ever since they first got together. With Yuri and Otabek, it always seemed a question of when, not if, they’d get married, and I feel incredibly privileged to have such an important role in their special day.

“It’s a long time ago now, but Otabek and I used to train together in Canada. We were barely teenagers at the time, years away from first kisses and first girlfriends and boyfriends, but I remember asking Otabek one evening if he thought he’d ever get married. He simply shrugged and said ‘only if I meet the right person.’ I think it’s fair to say that he definitely has met the right person, and I wish him and Yuri many years of happiness together.” JJ picks up his glass of champagne from the table. “To Otabek and Yuri!”

As a chorus of “Otabek and Yuri!” echoes around the room, JJ sits down and Mila stands up, shuffling through her notecards one final time before beginning to speak.

“I definitely should have gone first, I don’t know how I’m meant to follow that,” she says, there’s a few chuckles around the room. “Anyway, it’s been an honour to watch Otabek and Yuri’s relationship grow over the years. I’m sure many of you remember Yuri’s exhibition skate when he competed in the adult division for the first time and how shocked everyone was when he Otabek went and did, well… that.” There’s laughter, but when Yuri looks at Lilia, her mouth pressed into a thin line, he can see that even after all this time, she’s still not impressed.

“If you told me then that I’d end up where I am today, giving a speech at their wedding, I don’t know if I would’ve believed you. At the same time, though, I’m incredibly happy that they have ended up where they are today. Yuri and Otabek’s love story is one that hasn’t come without its surprises or ups and downs, but their love has prevailed through it all, and I know it will continue to do so for many more years to come.” Mila picks up her glass. “So congratulations on your wedding, and I wish you all the best in your married life together. To Otabek and Yuri!”

Once all the toasts and speeches are done, Otabek and Yuri make their way to the dancefloor. The cellist and pianist are there, and they start to play as soon as Otabek and Yuri take their positions un the middle of the dance floor. The guests gather around to watch, and Yuri can hear the shutter on the photographer’s camera clicking away. They dance around the room, years of training coming into use even on a dance floor rather than the ice. As the music ends, Otabek gives the nod to one of Kazakh DJ friends who’s doing the rest of the music for the evening, and then a very different song starts.

Otabek and Yuri take off their jackets, passing them to Mila and JJ, the only ones who knew about this part of the reception. The crash of cymbals and loud guitar chords fill the room, several of the guests looking extremely shocked or unsure of what’s going on. Others are grinning, because of course they’re playing this, what else would it be? It might be their wedding, but it wasn’t all going to be white roses and string quartets, because that’s just not them.

As Welcome to the Madness plays and they dance an edited version of the original ice performance, the reaction from some of the guests makes it feel like the first time they performed it, and Yuri can’t help but smile. The lights make the sequins that are sewn onto the backs of their shirts sparkle, and the guests seem to be getting more and more into it with each passing beat, although some of the older guests look like they still need a little bit more convincing.

The song comes to a close, Otabek pulling Yuri in for a kiss as the DJ fades it out. “And that was Welcome to the Madness,” the DJ says. “I hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening, it’s open bar and I’ll be taking requests for the next hour or so.”

The music fades back in, some English song Yuri isn’t sure of the name of, and the rest of the guests start to filter onto the dance floor to dance. Victor, Yuuri and Phichit appear in front of Yuri and Otabek, all of them talking at the same time.

“That was great –”

“I loved how you updated it –”

“It’s trending already, look,” Phichit says, showing them one of his Tweets that shows a video of them dancing to Welcome to the Madness with the caption _IT’S BACK #PlisetskyAltinWedding #WelcomeToTheMadness._

“Glad you all enjoyed it,” Otabek says. His arm is around Yuri’s waist, holding his husband close. “You want to go and get a drink, Yura?”

“Yeah,” Yuri replies, and they head off to the bar.

The evening flies by in a blur of dancing and drinking and catching up with old friends and relatives they haven’t spoken to for a while. The DJ plays a steady mix of classic songs, pop hits and some off the wall choices, no doubt requests from some of Otabek’s cousins who seem to have a more eclectic taste in music than most.

It’s getting late, children being led to bed by just as tired looking parents, many other guests long since given up on dancing and are instead sitting around the tables, sipping the last of their drinks and talking quietly. As he says goodnight to Nikolai, Yuri finds Otabek taking his hand and leading him towards the doors that open onto the terrace.

“Come on,” Otabek says as they walk across the room. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Yuri lets Otabek lead him out onto the terrace, where they stand near one of the low wall that separates the terrace from the rest of the garden. The sun has nearly set, the last tendrils of pink and gold and purple clinging to the edge of the horizon. It reminds Yuri of Park Guell in a way, of all the memories that are attached to it.

“Now I know this wasn’t planned,” Otabek says, “but I hope you enjoy it anyway.”

“Beka, what –” Yuri starts to say, but he’s cut off by a loud whooshing sound seconds later exploding into countless golden sparkles overhead. “Oh, wow.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Otabek replies. The fireworks continue going off overhead, filling the night sky with countless coloured sparks that continue to surprise and amaze as the explode into different shapes and patterns across the horizon. It’s beautiful and awe inspiring and Yuri really can’t think of a better way to round off the evening.

Some of the guests have come out to take photos of the fireworks, but Yuri pays no attention as he rests his head on Otabek’s shoulder and watches the display. They’re holding hands, and Yuri can feel Otabek’s wedding ring when they intertwine their fingers.

“I love you,” Yuri says quietly as the fireworks come to end.

“I love you too.”

Otabek kisses Yuri again before they leave the terrace and go back inside, walking around the table to reach the hallway and staircase out in the hotel foyer. The DJ is wrapping up his set, playing slow songs, the music fading away as Otabek and Yuri head upstairs towards the honeymoon suite, together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, the poems in the fic are:  
> \- read by Yakov: [How Do I Love Thee? by Elizabeth Barrett Browning](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/how-do-i-love-thee-sonnet-43)  
> \- read by Aisulu: [Wedding by Alice Oswald](http://www.poetrybyheart.org.uk/poems/wedding/)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) / [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
